pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids TV IDs
One of the biggest things PBS Kids is remembered for is their creative bumpers and promos. Here is a list of TV Idents shown on PBS Kids (Don't expect images for all of them because some of them are currently lost). Character Idents These idents were used to promote the show coming up next on PBS Kids. Arthur (1999-2009) This ident starts on an orange background with a small face. He begins to whistle, revealing he has a large head and is using a hose, and the camera zooms out quickly outward to see a neighborhood. You notice that everything has glasses on. Then there are girls jumping rope and a mother rocking her baby in a stroller. The PBS Kids logo appears with Arthur in it. This is the same as the Dot logo. Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-58-29.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-58-44.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-59-26.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-59-51.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-19-58-22-1.png Screenshot 2016-08-22-13-54-55.png ArthurTVID.png Note: WKNO, WFWA, WPTO WVIZ, KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. Barney and Friends (1999-2009) In this ident, Dash and Dot are walking in a yellow setting. They go by flowers, cars, and houses. The last one of each of those is purple. Dash says "Whoa!" and then he sees Barney in the PBS Kids logo. In the background, you can see purple dots coming out from behind the logo at a steady rhythm. Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-54-42-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-54-53-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-06-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-14-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-23-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-32-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-55-44-1.png BarneyTVID.jpeg Note: WKNO, WFWA, WPTO WVIZ, KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, KLRN, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. Between the Lions (2000-2009) Dot and Dash go to a library. They sneak through bookshelves and take out half a row of books. A tail (or a bit in James in Liberty's Kids Ident) is seen behind the bookshelf. It immediately zooms to the PBS Kids logo with Theo in it. The background is transparent, overlapping shapes. Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-14-28.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-14-40.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-15-06.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-15-16.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-15-25.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-15-46.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-16-25.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-16-39.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-56-18.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-21-50-57.png Note: WFWA, WLJT WPTO, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this. Note: '''The Liberty's Kids version of this ID is a ThinkTV esclusive. Caillou (2000-2008) This one shows Dash holding a kite, Dot riding on a bicycle, and the sun in the sky singing. The sun zooms in when the kite passes. Caillou is inside the logo with a sunshine background. Screenshot 2016-08-21-21-00-38.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-03-36.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-03-49.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-04-09.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-04-18.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-21-01-18.png Screenshot 2016-04-22-20-49-46.png Note: WFWA, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this. Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2009) This one shows an artist painting a simple picture (only filling the page with one color). He tries yellow, blue, and finally red. Clifford is behind the picture and goes in the logo. Splashes of primary colors are in the background. Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-10-14.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-10-25.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-10-39.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-10-50.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-11-06.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-20-11-16.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-22-12-39.png Screenshot 2016-06-02-23-23-02.png Note: WFWA, WBGU, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WPTO WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this. *Corduroy (2000-2001) In this one, there is a person riding a train, but his button popped out and bounced along the city. It then zooms in on us and the logo appears. The PBS Kids logo is seen with Corduroy in it. The background is button patterns coming out of the logo. Guy on train.PNG Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-18-06.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-18-15.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-18-26.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-18-35.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-01.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-11.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-20.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-28.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-37.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-45.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-19-54.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-02.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-11.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-18.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-28.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-39.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-20-48.png Screenshot_2017-01-24-18-04-28.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-21-05.png Button in the pipes.PNG Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-21-21.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-21-32.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-22-00.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-22-09.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-22-33.png Screenshot_2017-01-18-15-22-46.png '''Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. Curious George (2006-2015) On a yellow boxy background, the PBS Kids logo with Dash in it appears. Suddenly, George walks in from the right and flips the logo to reveal the same result, but with George instead of Dash. Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-52-10.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-52-34.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-52-45.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-52-56.png FOR LOST MEDIA WIKI.jpg Screenshot_2016-08-23-18-08-47.png Note: WFWA, WBGU and WPBA use this. Dragon Tales (2000-2008) This one shows the dragons playing instruments (Ord: Drum kit Cassie: Triangle Zak and Wheezie: Bongo drum). Ord appears in the logo with sound waves in the background. Screenshot_2016-08-21-21-06-51.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-21-07-06.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-21-07-42.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-02-21.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-02-38.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-16-09.png Note: WFWA, WBGU, WLJT, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this. Elliot Moose (2000-2001) In this one a bird passes by a train conductor, Godzilla bootleg, trumpet, and an old sailboat. They go left from the screen while the bird goes right which causes the PBS Kids logo to appear with Elliot Moose in it. The background is like the Windows XP Vortex wallpaper, with a lighter shade of blue. Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. George Shrinks (2000-2006) You see a toy plane flying in a yard. It flies in the window and George comes out. He goes inside the PBS logo with flower pedals as the background. Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. Also, WFWA, WLJT, WTTW, WPTO WNPT and Idaho Public Television use this for the individual PBS version of theMarvin the Tap Dancing Horse (2000-2003) Animals perfom inside a circus, then we go to a cannon and a clown juggles balls, forming the PBS Kids logo with Marvin in it. There are four squiggly lines that make the background. Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-36-16.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-36-25.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-36-39.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-06-21.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-06-36.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-07-20.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-37-21.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-37-33.png Screenshot 2016-06-30-09-03-43.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. Redwall (2001-2002) PBS Kids Redwall ID REAL.png This one has Dot and Dash at a campsite and then the campfire with Redwall in it. Note: '''This Ident only aired on ThinkTV Sesame Street (1999-2009) In this one a dog is seen. He is thinking of a fire hydrant. The hydrant thinks of a robot. The robot thinks of Dash turning a key. Dash thinks of Elmo, then finally Elmo thinks of himself in the PBS Kids logo. The background is filled with purple spirals. Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-38-19.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-38-34.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-38-46.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-38-58.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-39-15.png PBSKidsSesame.png Note: WKNO, WFWA, WPTO WVIZ, KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) Dash and Dot are in a green hallway with seven doors. They open each door. Each monster has a door. For example, One has a door with sports equipment inside of it. Five's door then opens last with a donut rolling out. The PBS Kids logo appears with Five inside. Two green swirls make the background. Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-07-42.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-20-08-08.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-27-10.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-27-20.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-27-50.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-28-00.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-28-10.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-28-19.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-22-28-29.png Screenshot 2016-06-11-07-51-57.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. Teletubbies (1999-2004) This starts with a bird that sees a yellow hill with a worm on it. In reality, it is Laa-Laa's loop on her head. He pulls at it and he flings himself to Tinky-Winky's head, then goes to Dipsy's and spins around. He ends up on Po's head and tries to go through her circle but can't. Then four logos appear with each Teletubby in one. The background is a different variant of the Dash ident. Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-33-53.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-03.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-15.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-29.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-39.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-48.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-34-57.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-35-07.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-35-18.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-38-59.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-39-11.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-40-56.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-06.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-16.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-26.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-35.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-41-53.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-42-23.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-42-36.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-42-47.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-42-58.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-43-09.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-43-17.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-43-28.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-44-27.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-44-39.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-44-52.png Screenshot_2016-08-22-09-45-02.png Screenshot 2016-07-17-21-44-13.png Note: WKNO, WFWA, WVIZ, WPTO KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, KLRN, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (2000-2003) This identity shows a worm looking in a microscope at microscopic letters that are like amebas. While the worm looks at them, they divide. The words Bookworm Bunch zooms in from the circle and shows the main characters of the Bookworm Bunch in the background, surrounded by other kids. Screenshot 2017-05-14-09-55-17.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-55-36.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-55-59.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-56-14.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-56-38.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-56-48.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-57-01.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-57-16.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-57-47.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-58-12.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-58-26.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-58-40.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-59-01.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-59-27.png Screenshot_2017-05-14-09-59-49.png Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.26.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.26.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.27.45 PM.png|Season one version Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.26.58 PM.png|Season two version Timothy Goes to School (2000-2001) A lunchbox appears (with the Dot logo on it) with an apple, a sandwich, bug juice, and a granola bar. The lunchbox gets closed with Timothy in the logo. The background is like a blue then red, then blue, clipart atom. Timothy is eating for almost the whole ident. Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-04-25.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-04-37.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-04-47.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-04-57.png Screenshot 2016-08-21-23-05-05.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-15.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-25.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-37.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-48.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-05-58.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-10.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-23.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-34.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-45.png Screenshot_2016-08-21-23-06-58.png Screenshot 2016-05-09-17-01-53.png Note: All the PBS stations use this when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. Wishbone (1999-2001) A book gets opened. You see a pirate on a sailboat, a man on a horse, and then Frankenstein get out of the book. The book suddenly closes because of Wishbone and Frankenstein gets sucked in. It immediately zooms to the PBS logo with Wishbone in it. The background is like the Dot ident but instead of moving, the lines get bigger and smaller. Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.28.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.45.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.28.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-15 at 3.46.06 PM.png Note: WKNO, WVIZ, KMOS, WPTO WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) This one begins with a giraffe going to a tree branch. He tries to grab some leaves, but flings himself to the ground (which is shown about three seconds later). Then leaves end up in an elephant's trunk, and a wild cat jumps in and grabs them. He continues running until Zoboo's arm appears and grabs the leaves. Then Zoboo is in the logo with three tall quadrilaterals behind him. They are yellow, pink and gold with a black outline around them. Giraffe.PNG Elephant.PNG Wild cat.PNG Screenshot_2016-06-10-17-24-58.png Note: WKNO, WFWA, WPTO WVIZ, KMOS, WPTD, WPTO, KETC, KCPT, WXXI, WNED, WNPT, WHYY, WLJT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WXEL, KNPB, WIPB, WVUT and Idaho Public Television use this. ZOOM (1999-2005) This one is a little different from the others. It has Dash's profile while walking. He thinks about a lion, an alien, a spaceship and finally PBS. Dash is inside the logo next to the show's logo, surrounded by other kids in different colored bubbles. Green lion.PNG Dash walking.PNG UFO.PNG Thinking.PNG ZOOMTVID.png '''Note: WFWA, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), Idaho Public Television and Connecticut Public Television use this. Other Character IDs Here is a list of station idents that were shown on some programs: In the first one Dash is making incredible shadows. He then makes the PBS Kids logo with orange ovals moving around in the background. Cyberchase (the Hacker), The Noddy Shop (Noddy), Bob the Builder (Bob), It's a Big Big World (Snook), Jakers! (Piggley), Boohbah (Zumbah), Theodore Tugboat (Theodore) and Liberty's Kids (James, Sarah, Henri) used this ident. Screenshot_2016-06-10-22-20-07.png|Boohbah ident Screenshot_2016-06-11-11-16-10.png|Cyberchase ident Screenshot_2016-08-01-22-21-26.png|It's a Big Big World ident Screenshot 2016-06-10-22-21-50.png|Jakers! ident Screenshot_2017-01-18-16-56-10.png|Noddy ident Screenshot 2017-01-18-16-55-45.png|Theodore Tugboat * Note: WFWA, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed) and WLJT use these. KCET and WBGU use the It's a Big Big World ident. In the second one you can see a crab who is on the beach then floats down in the ocean. Octopi, jellyfish, fish, starfish, and seahorses are swimming around. Still following the crab she reaches her home and air bubbles float up. They make the PBS Kids logo appear. In the background you'll see the bubbles coming out from behind the logo. Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Fred Rogers), Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay), Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa), The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear), Anne of Green Gables (Anne), Angelina Ballerina (Angelina), Wimzie's House (Wimzie) and Thomas and Friends (Thomas) use this ident. * Screenshot_2016-06-10-22-19-19.png|Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear) Screenshot_2016-09-25-08-45-56.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay) Screenshot 2016-06-11-10-10-24.png|Mr. Roger's Neighborhood (Fred Rogers) Screenshot 2016-07-01-11-14-52.png|Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa) Anne of Green Gables.PNG|Anne of Green Gables Thomas ID.png|Thomas & Friends Note: WFWA, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed) and WLJT use these. KCET use the Thomas and Friends ident *In the third one is a pig, who forms into a bird flying, then into a cricket, then a fish, and finally a Stegosaurus in shape of a book, which opens to reveal the PBS logo with a character inside it to promote the upcoming show. Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton is in the logo), Clifford's Puppy Days (Little Clifford), and Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Annie) used this ident Adventures from the Book of Virtues.PNG|Adventures from the Book of Virtues Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-51-00.png|Cliford's Puppy Days ident Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-54-42.png|Reading Rainbow ident * Note: WFWA, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WLJT and ThinkTV use these. The fourth one shows Dot walking in a green background and Dash walking in a pink background. Then Dash climbs a staircase. Dash trips when he reaches the top of the stairs, but gets up, pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks through them. He looks through it and sees Dot. After that, a character appears in the PBS Kids logo to promote the upcoming show. Adventures from the Book of Virtues ''(until 2000), ''Dragon Tales (until 2000), Groundling Marsh, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (until 2000), Between the Lions (Early), Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''(Early), ''Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Early), ''Theodore Tugboat ''(until 2000), ''The Noddy Shop (until 2000), The Puzzle Place, Tots TV, Kidsongs, The Charlie Horse Music Pizza, Wimzie's House (until 2000), Reading Rainbow (until 2000), and Kratts' Creatures use this ident. The background shows three kinds of circles coming from the logo: light blue ones, pink ones, and light blue ones floating from the logo. Screenshot_2016-06-12-17-59-07.png 20170706_194125.png TV Schedule Idents PBS Kids has also created schedule idents for their shows. In these, Dash or Dot announce what's coming up next and describe the show. Here is a list of them: Pinball The first schedule ident is consisting of a pinball machine. Dash pulls the handle, and the pinball flings upwards and goes through various Pinball obstacles and the ball lands on top of the the center of the circle which opens the screen and clips from the show appear. The main character is shown in the circle. Arthur (Arthur is in the circle), The Berenstain Bears and Seven Little Monsters (Mama Bear and Three), The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear), Between the Lions (Lionel), Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton), Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa), Zoboomafoo (Zoboo), and ZOOM (Caroline) use this. Liberty's Kids (Sarah, James, Henri), and Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Plato) also use this. Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Fred Rogers; TPT only), and Postcards from Buster (Buster Baxter; KNCT only) also use this. Note: WFWA, WBGU, WNED, WNPT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WOSU, WYES, WMHT, WITF, TPT, KNCT, and GPB use these. Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-30-49.png Screenshot 2016-06-28-19-54-43.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-31-56.png Screenshot 2016-07-04-07-59-46.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-32-47.png Screenshot 2016-07-05-09-20-30.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-33-14.png Screenshot 2016-06-29-17-39-13.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-33-44.png Screenshot 2016-06-29-17-40-12.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-35-27.png Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-31-11.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-09-36-39.png Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-30-12.png Screenshot_2016-09-26-16-53-40.png hqdefaul.jpg Screenshot_2016-09-10-13-39-25.png Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-34-16.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-13-41-02.png Screenshot 2016-07-09-09-36-35.png Screenshot_2016-09-10-13-41-59.png Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-43-33.png IMG_6389.PNG Racecars The second schedule one is two cars race. A set of double doors with the PBS Kids logo opens and shows what's coming up next. Then the doors close from the back and the camera views zooms out and a green circle with the show title appears. Once again the main character is shown in the circle. Clifford (Clifford and Puppy Clifford), Kratts' Creatures (Chris and Martin Kratt), Angelina Ballerina (Angelina), Cyberchase (Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit), Dragon Tales (Ord), George Shrinks (George), Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Jay Jay), It's a Big Big World (Snook), Sesame Street (Elmo), Wimzie's House (Wimzie) and WordGirl (Becky Botsford; KNCT only) used this bumper. PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch (George Shrinks) also used this when the program aired in the weekends. Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-54-29.png Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-35-33.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-54-58.png Screenshot 2016-07-16-21-02-53.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-55-31.png Screenshot 2016-07-16-21-58-47.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-57-08.png Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-03-26.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-58-16.png Screenshot 2016-07-25-23-58-27.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-15-59-34-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-03-21-54-42.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-16-00-30.png Screenshot 2016-07-12-19-40-03.png Screenshot_2016-09-09-16-06-41.png Screenshot 2016-05-03-20-34-58.png * Note: WFWA, WBGU, WNED, WNPT, WPTO WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WOSU, WYES, WMHT, WITF, KNCT and GPB use these. Jack-In-The-Box The final ident is jack-in-the-box. Dot turns the crank until the background rectangle slides all the way off and shows what's coming up next. Then she turns the crank again and a clown comes out. Instead of Pop Goes the Weasel the PBS Kids theme is heard and a child is heard saying lollipop. The clown is holding a sign with a green circle (which is in the shape of the stated lollipop). As always of course the green circle has the main character in it. This one does not have the program title. Barney & Friends (Barney), Boohbah (Zumbah), Bob the Builder (Bob), Caillou (Caillou), Jakers! (Piggley), Mister Rogers (Fred Rogers), Thomas and Friends (Thomas), Teletubbies (Po), and Anne of Green Gables (Anne) use this. Animalia also uses this (on WKNO only) and so does Super Why! (Wyatt; on KNCT only). Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-25-01.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-25-37.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-26-19.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-26-43.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-27-35.png BobtheBuilderschedule.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-20-03-06.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-20-03-29.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-28-36.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-28-50.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-30-51.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-31-10.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-31-46.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-32-03.png Screenshot 2016-09-08-19-38-42.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-19-42-07.png Screenshot_2016-09-08-18-49-23.png Jack in the box thomas.png *'Note': WKNO, WFWA, WBGU, WNED, WPTO WNPT, WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTTW, WOSU, WYES, WMHT, WITF, KNCT, GPB and WGBH used these. KCET used the Thomas and Friends schedule. Bookworm Bunch In the Bookworm Bunch schedule block either Dash or Dot presses a button. The machine hand grabs a book and drops in the TV machine and content from the upcoming show appears. Then it opens the book to see the green circle with the show title and the main character. Corduroy (Corduroy), Timothy Goes to School (Timothy), Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Marvin), Elliot Moose (Elliot Moose), Seven Little Monsters (Five), and George Shrinks (George). Then the title of the block appears. Note: All the PBS stations use these when the Bookworm Bunch is aired under the national PBS feed. Generally, the pinball table ident is directed to older children viewers, the jack-in-the-box for younger viewers and the car race is for in between ages. Some stations don't show these idents. Also, on the Thomas and Friends Jack-in-the-Box ident, there is no description for some reason. Next on Idents Here is a list of them: Bubble Faces: It shows Dash and Dot's faces in bubbles and they pop opening their mouths. A window appears with clips from a show that's coming up next. Adventures from the Book of Virtues, The Berenstain Bears ''(KMOS only), ''Caillou, The Noddy Shop, Theodore Tugboat and Kratts' Creatures use this. Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-32-53.png|Adventures From the Book of Virtues (1999) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-36-39-1-1.png|Berenstain Bears (2004) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-36-58.png|Caillou (2000) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-37-44.png|Kratts' Creatures (1999) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-38-14.png|The Noddy Shop (2000) Screenshot_2017-04-08-08-38-40.png|Theodore Tugboat (1999) Note: WNPT (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTCI, WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WPTO WYCC, WYES, KMOS, KAET, WFSU and GPB (formerly when it was GPTV) use these. Science Lab: It shows a science lab and on the screen shows clips from a show that's coming up next. Arthur, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Reading Rainbow, Between the Lions (WKNO only), Clifford's Puppy Days (WKNO only), and Liberty's Kids (WKNO only) use this. Note: WKNO, WNPT (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTCI, WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WYCC, WYES, KMOS, KAET, KLVX, WFSU, WLIW and Georgia Public Broadcasting (formerly when it was Georgia Public Television) use these. Elephant: It shows a circus train with a train conductor and circus animals all leading up to a circus elephant with a carpet around her. Inside the carpet, it shows clips from a show that's coming up next. Dragon Tales, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Caillou ''(WKNO only), ''Clifford the Big Red Dog (WKNO only), and Hello Mr. Chuck (WKNO only) use this. Note: WKNO, WNPT (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTCI, WPTO WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WYCC, WYES, KMOS, KAET, WFSU and Georgia Public Broadcasting (back when it was Georgia Public Television) use these. Lion: It shows a lion opening its' mouth. Inside the mouth, we see clips from a show that's coming up next. Between the Lions, Tots TV, Zoboomafoo, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (WKNO only), and Dragon Tales (WKNO only) used this''.'' Note: WKNO, WNPT (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTCI, WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WYCC, WYES, WPTD, WPTO, KMOS, KAET, KNCT, WFSU, WLIW and Georgia Public Broadcasting (back when it was Georgia Public Television) use these. Candy: It shows two Dots eating candy at a candy factory. The Dots blow bubblegum to the screen and inside the bubblegum, we see clips from a show that's coming up next. Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Teletubbies, ZOOM, The Puzzle Place, Jakers! (WKNO only), Thomas and Friends (WKNO only), The Zula Patrol (WKNO only), and It's a Big Big World (WKNO only) use this.'' PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch'' also used this when the program aired in the weekends. Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-28-39.png|Corduroy (2000) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-28-52.png|Elliot Moose (2000) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-29-37.png|George Shrinks (2000) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-29-49.png|Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse (2000) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-30-54.png|Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood (1999) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-29-24.png|Seven Little Monsters (2000) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-31-23.png|Teletubbies (1999) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-35-02.png|The Puzzle Place (1999) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-29-04.png|Timothy Goes to School (2000) Candy.png|Wimzie's House (2000)|link=Wimzies house (2000) Screenshot_2017-05-21-11-32-09.png|Zoom (2000) Note: WKNO, WNPT (when aired under the national PBS feed), WTCI, WFWA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WETA (when aired under the national PBS feed), WCET, WTTW, WPTO WYCC, WYES, KMOS, KAET, WFSU, WLIW and Georgia Public Broadcasting (back when it was Georgia Public Television) use these. Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap: It shows a Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap that activates. On the screen, it shows a puzzle board with puzzle pieces of characters from PBS Kids shows that don't match. When the puzzle board is complete, it shows a main character from a PBS Kids show that's coming up next. Arthur (Arthur is on the screen), Wishbone (Wishbone),'' Kratts' Creatures (Chris and Martin Kratt), ''Sesame Street (Elmo), Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford), Between the Lions (Leona), ZOOM (Caroline), Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Annie), Zoboomafoo (Zoboo), Wimzie's House (Wimzie), and Cyberchase (Jackie, Matt and Inez; WKNO only) use this. Screenshot_2017-05-14-12-02-02.png|Arthur (WNPT) Screenshot_2017-05-14-12-02-42.png|Between The Lions (WNPT) Screenshot_2017-05-14-12-03-30.png|Zoboomafoo (WNPT) Note: WKNO, WNPT, WTTW, WPTO, WLIW, WGBY, KNCT, Kentucky Educational Television and New Jersey Network use these. Everyone's a Winner: It shows a wheel with a picture of kids' faces on it spinning around. When the wheel slows down, it gradually stops and selects a panel that shows the main character from a PBS Kids show that's coming up next. Barney and Friends (Barney is on the wheel), Teletubbies (Po), Reading Rainbow (LeVar Burton), Dragon Tales (Ord), Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Mister Rogers), Caillou (Caillou), Theodore Tugboat (Theodore Tugboat), Noddy (Noddy), and Tots TV (Tillie) use this. Screenshot_2017-05-06-22-22-47.png|Barney and Friends (WNPT) Screenshot_2017-05-06-22-28-07.png|Caillou (WNPT) TPT .png|Teletubbies (TPT) Note: WNPT, WTTW, WPTO, WLIW, WXEL, KNCT, Kentucky Educational Television and New Jersey Network use these. Ferris Wheel: It shows a carnival with kids riding on a roller coaster and a clown with balloons. One of the balloons float away and then to a ferris wheel. On the ferris wheel, Dash grabs the balloon and puts it over his face with the PBS Kids logo with Dash on it. Next to the ferris wheel is a TV screen, and on the screen are clips from a show that's coming up next. Clifford the Big Red Dog (WNIN only), Cyberchase (WFWA only), Sesame Street (WLIW only) and Rosie and Jim (WLIW only) use this. 09-wnin.jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog (WNIN) Screenshot_2017-05-14-14-06-06.png|Cyberchase (2002 WFWA) Note: WFWA, WPTO WLIW and WNIN use this. In another, Miss Lori and Hooper knows what's coming up next on PBS Kids. Some stations use the schedules or idents as station idents. For example: WCET. WPTO Category:Lists Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Kids Funding Credits Category:PBS Kids Bumpers